The study and dissection of formerly living creatures is a well known and highly regarded part of scientific investigation. Similarly, on the hobby level, children have long been exposed to models of both real and fictional creatures. Heretofore kits have been provided which allow a child to construct, from a plurality of parts, accurate reproductions of vertebrates and invertebrates, both present and past, real and imaginary. There also exist model kits which permit investigation and assembly/disassembly of the internal systems of an animal. Typically, the "organs" are arranged in an empty cavity within a rigid "skin", the user being permitted to install and remove the organs. Often the organs are visible through a clear material in which they are mounted.
While the prior art has thus provided a plurality of realistic models for both play and study purposes, they often have limited continuous play value. In particular, an assembled model, once constructed, often loses its play appeal. Models having internal organs, while somewhat extending the play life by allowing the repetitive insertion and removal of the internal organs, can decrease in appeal due to the repetitive unvarying nature of the installation and removal process. Further, the organs are fully visible, and thus offer little in the way of challenge for successful removal.
Accordingly, it is a purpose of the present invention to provide a model kit and construction methodology which has increased play value and interest.
A further purpose of the present invention is to provide a model apparatus and methodology which allows the user to replicate or create the internal structure of a creature, either real or imaginary, and enclose them within additional simulated "viscera" within a "skin".
A further purpose of the present invention is to allow a user of such a model to "dissect" the assembled creature for location and study of internal "organs".
Still a further purpose of the present invention is to provide such a model in which realistic bodily fluids may be encountered during the dissection process.
Still a further purpose of the present invention is to provide such a model in which the internal organ elements may be reused, and a new "skin" recast, to extend the interest and play value of the model assembly.